Flash la carrera interminable
by manuel124
Summary: la batalla entre flash y el flash reverso comienza ahora.


Flash la carrera interminable

Ese día lo recuerdo venia de la escuela para mi fiesta de cumpleaños estaba emocionado no podía dejar de correr seguía sin parar en lo único que pensaba es en lo que mama tenía preparado para mí , pero algo sucedió llegue a casa un equipo de policías se encontraba ahí , estaban asustado vi a mi padre siendo encarcelado, llego uno de los agentes y me hablo de lo sucedido de como mi padre mato a mi madre me eh negado toda mi vida de que él no lo hizo y hasta hoy lo sigo negado, soy Barry Allen pero también tengo otro nombre Flash el corredor escarlata, desde que ese rayo me golpeo me dio estas habilidades de las cuales proviene de la Fuerza de velocidad una extraña fuente de energía de la cual mi poder proviene y estoy en un enfrentamiento contra el flash reverso una versión parecida a mi del siglo 25 que a jurado destruir lo que yo represento y destruirme a mí.

Flash.— detén esto zoom antes de que gente inocente muera-mientras le sigue el paso.

flash Reverso(zoom) .— no esta vez- con un tono burlón-quiero que sepas algo flash lo que suceda hoy será tu culpa mira como les fallas a tu ciudad que tu juraste proteger.

Flash.— Hoy no puedo darme el lujo de fallar -confiado de sus acciones comienza el ataque.

lo que pretendo hacer es tratar de alentarlo comienzo con el primer golpe no sé lo que trate de hacer pero él quiere que siga su juego y eso es a lo que más temo, tengo miedo a fallar a no llegar a tiempo y que las personas que amo se vaya como le sucedió a mi madre, el es rápido se podría decir que más rápido que yo me está dando una carrera quiere llevarme algún lugar de ciudad central ya hemos pasado más de 10 calles , pero al parecer él se detiene sube al tejado de una iglesia trato de detenerlo me acerco al golpearlo pero cuando me doy cuenta un destello nos golpea me despierto en alguna dimensión diferente o algo así no hay señal de nada solo pequeños vórtices o algunas distintos objetos pero cuando voy a investigar me volteo y lo veo a él.

Flash Reverso.— Espero que tu estadía aquí sea agradable flash.

Flash.— Que sucede aquí zoom por que nos enviste aquí?—flash preguntándole a su enemigo.

Flash Reverso.— Veras flash este es lugar de donde provienes nuestra habilidades .

Flash.— entonces este es la fuerza de la velocidad —Exclamo flash sorprendido.

Flash Reverso.— Si y veras quiero hacerte una propuesta voy hacer que cambies un hecho de la historia que te afecto.

Flash.— Sabes que puedo viajar en el tiempo si tu ayuda— exclamo flash— y no que eras mi enemigo jurado a muerte por qué quisieras ayudarme ahora .

Flash Reverso.— veras flash todo tiene su motivo y el mío es beneficioso para ambos—mirándolo con risa burlona.

Flash.— Están bien que es lo que quieres— replico nuestro héroe.

Flash Reverso.— Sencillo que salves a tu madre.

Flash.— Espera que eso es una locura sabes que si lo hago...

Flash Reverso.— Desatarías un cambio en la línea del tiempo haciendo que nuestro tiempo ya no exista.

Flash Reverso.— Pero veras mi querido enemigo hay una alteración en esa línea del tiempo que necesito que arregles— Pronunciaba su enemigo a muerte.

Flash. — Se que esto es uno de tus planes para matarme.

Flash Reverso.— Tal vez si o tal vez no recuerda si te equivocas podrás en riesgos millones de vidas y sabes que no quieres eso no es verdad—lo miraba con codicia.

Flash. — Tienes razón— flash acepto con cara de desconfianza.

Sé que no puedo confiar en él pero y si él tiene razón y si este evento podría desgarrar el tiempo mismo sé que estoy con las de perder pero sé que debo estar atento a cualquier treta de zoom , desde la primera vez que lo combatí fue la primera vez que luche contra un sociópata como el mato a muchas personas en mi enfrentamiento con el era rápido igual que yo, siempre a sido difícil enfrentarme a él a lo largo de los años, pero a que se refería con que regresar a salvar a mi madre no me agrada para nada, me lleva al centro de la fuerza de velocidad lo que puedo ver es una concentración de vórtices y uno que sobrepasa a los otros por su gran tamaño pero este se ven más agotado y sin fuerza ahí es cuando él me explica lo que sucede.

Flash Reverso.— Como veras este no tan pequeño amigo están muriendo gracias a de lo que te hable antes.

Flash. — Es la alteración de la que me hablaste — Afirma flash mientras lo veían de una forman seria.

Flash Reverso.— Si como te dije lo único que tienes que hacer es ir tan rápido como nunca lo as hecho y después pasar por el vórtice lo que te llevara a esa parte del tiempo donde sucedió el asesinato de tu madre.

Flash. —Una pregunta por qué no puedes hacerlo tu — Pregunta el héroe.

Flash Reverso.— Por que lo intente y ese mismo tiempo me rechazo — Afirma con una risa en su boca.

Flash. — Otra cosa más como identifico la anomalía— Decía mientras se preparaba para correr.

Flash Reverso.— Es fácil debes llegar minutos antes del asesinato ahí es donde se revelara, claro que deberías saber la hora en que sucedió— este afirmaba mientras flash se ponía en marcha.

Flash. — Desde siempre— Decía cuando entraba al vórtice con toda velocidad.

Esto se siente diferente de algunas cuantas veces que eh viajando en el tiempo se siente más oscuro el ambiente es mucho más hostil y esa sensación en el estomagó de como si fuera a vomitar no es lo único que me preocupa, zoom es lo único que me resuena en mi mente mucho más que la idea de salvar a mi madre se que no debería estar pensado así otros no pudieran dejar la oportunidad de salvar a un ser querido pero sé que toda acción tiene una repercusión que sucediera si la pudiera salvar y eso cambia mi línea de tiempo podría pasar una catástrofe, no puedo dejar que eso suceda , veo que ya estoy llegando solo veo luz espero que pueda...

Flash. — Que sucedió? — se pregunta el héroe mientras se encuentra confundido en lo que parece un parque.

Conozco este lugar mi madre solía llevarme aquí siempre me compraba un helado de esa esquina antes de irnos recuerdo cada cosa que hacia junto a mi madre en este parque, no debo cumplir mi misión y comenzare con cambiarme mi traje una esquina cerca del parque, suerte que conservo mi rompa debajo de mi traje dios bendiga a los jeans y las chaquetas azules, si recuerdo bien el incidente sucedió a las 2:30 pm debo saber la hora y debo identificar la anomalía rápido, por suerte pasa un hombre le preguntare la hora.

Barry Allen. — Buenos días señor podría indicarme la hora si no es de molestar— Le pregunto al hombre que pasaba.

Señor.— son las 1:45 pm— Respondía el hombre.

Falta poco tiempo sino me doy rápido perderé mas tiempo primero tendría que ir donde se ubica mi madre y supongo que debería ser la tienda más cercana por si recuerdo debe estar comprando los arreglos para la fiesta solo tengo que darme prisa así podre hallar mucho más fácil la anomalía, llego rápido a la tienda sabiendo de que no puedo exponer mucho tiempo mis poderes eso podría llamar la atención de alguien, me adentro a la tienda por suerte la capto rápido pero algo me llama la atención, el simple hecho de verla siento a la vez una sensación de alivio y vacio al no poder revelarle quien soy por el simple hecho de dañar la historia lo único que puedo hacer es obsérvala, cuando veo ella se topa conmigo se le cae una de las decoraciones para la fiesta.

Nora Allen.— Discúlpeme señor no era mi intención— Se disculpaban mientras trataban de recoger la decoraciones.

Barry Allen.— EH... — Se paralizo por un instante al verla— No discúlpeme usted no era mi intención— Le decían mientras la ayudaban a recoger.

Nora Allen.— Muchísimas gracias no muchos hombres son así.

Barry Allen.— gracias y para quien son todas estas decoraciones?— Le preguntaba a su madre.

Nora Allen.— Es para mi hijo es su cumpleaños y quiero darle una fiesta— Respondía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Barry Allen.— Deben ser afortunado su hijo por tener a alguien como usted— Afirmaba mientras le ayudaban a llevar los objetos al auto.

Nora Allen.— Solo trato de ser una buena madre, gracias— le decían mientras se montaban en el automóvil.

Barry Allen.— Fue un gusto— Mientras le daban un apretón de manos.

Nora Allen.— Esperón verlo en otra ocasión.

Desgraciadamente no habrá otra vez debí hacer tantas cosas al verla debí abrazarla hubiera sí solo... no ya eh perdido demasiado tiempo se que no es justo y que esta lagrima en mi rostro solo es parte del sacrificio que debo hacer para salvar millones de vida, perdóname mama por esto, limpio la lagrima y me concentro en encontrar la anomalía antes de que mi madre llegara a la casa, si estoy seguro de lo que me dijo zoom pasaría minutos antes de que mi madre viniera, veo a mi padre llegar por el auto se ven molesto y no tan molesto como para asesinar a alguien lo veo por los arbusto eso podría comprobar mi teoría de que él no lo asesino pero necesito identificar mas que solo un estado sentimental, pero no tengo mucho tiempo ya son las 2:18 pm y mi madre ya está por llegar solo me queda esperar, veo que llega mi madre mi padre se encuentra arriba, sé que no fue el mejor padre ni un buen esposo en el pasado siempre estuvo molesto pero sé que él no la mato y este es el momento de saber la verdad, queda algunos dos minutos antes de que suceda el asesinato y la anomalía se revelen.

Barry Allen.— NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!— Gritaba mientras veían como su padre mataba a su madre.

Flash Reverso.— Esperabas algo mejor— Mientras salía de un vórtice temporal.

Flash Reverso.— Creías lo contrario no es verdad , que pensabas Flash?— Le preguntaba agarrado su cabeza mientras este se encuentra paralizado por lo que vio.

Barry Allen.— Tu lo sabías no es verdad lo que pasaría por eso me mandaste— Le decían mientras una gran ira lo invadía.

Flash Reverso.— Bueno Flash fue tu culpa tú eras la anomalía— Afirmaba mientras tenía una ligera carcajada

Barry Allen.— Es tu culpa— Mientras sacaba su anillo salen disparado su traje gracias a su velocidad se lo pone con gran velocidad y golpea a zoom directo hacia el vórtice donde los lleva a la fuerza de velocidad.

Flash.— Porque me haces esto porque MALDICION!— Le decían con gran violencia mientras los golpeaban con fuerza intensidad por toda la fuerza de la velocidad.

Flash Reverso.— Sabes porque lo hago porque soy lo reverso a ti flash— Decían con una sonrisa siniestra mientras la sangre transcurría de su boca y contraatacaba con gran fuerza a nuestro héroe.

Flash Reverso.— Todo lo que crees y eres es lo contrario a lo que eres— Golpeaban y hablaba mientras dejaban a flash malherido al tener doble de fuerza y velocidad.

Flash.— Porque— Decían malherido.

Flash Reverso.— Es la maravilla de ser el centro de la fuerza de velocidad.

Flash Reverso.— Y deberían agradecerte tú me trajiste aquí— Balbuceaban mientras asestaban el último golpe.

Flash.— arghhhh!— trataban de levantarse para poder esquivarlo.

Es mi final no puedo morir así muchos depende de mí Iris, Jay, Wally, cuando me doy cuenta solo tengo una oportunidad por toda la energía que produce la fuerza de velocidad su cuerpo no puede aguantarla más si tener que sacarla en esa ocasión lo golpeo con fuerza causando que el caigan en la corriente trato de que no lo haga y le digo.

Flash.— Toma mi mano— le decían mientras trataban de agarrarlo para que no caigan en el vacío.

Flash Reverso.— No están vez si te dejo salvarme tú serás el vencedor— Reía mientras caía en el vacio donde su cuerpo se desvanecía.

Lo veo desaparecer pero sé que al caer dejo de ser la fuente vital de este lugar, si dejo que este lugar sea destruido el tiempo y espacio no volverá hacer lo mismo, no sé cómo zoom se volvió su centro pero si voy al centro de este lugar podre estabilizarlo pero pagado un precio moviendo mis moléculas uso mi cuerpo como un túnel de dos vías para que se mantuviera haciendo que yo sea un fantasma entre las líneas de tiempos, pero este me dan un regalo inesperado un ultimo adiós a mi seres queridos todos están reunidos en la atalaya en el cuartel de la liga tratando de encontrarme al parecer ellos me ah estando buscando por un tiempo y no a perdido la fe, en lo que llevo aquí debí sentirlo como un día o dos pero en la tierra paso más de 6 meses ellos me ve como una televisión que se le van la señal, se acerca iris estaban junto a wally y el trataba de consolarla se acerca a mi tratando de abrazarme pero ella sabe que no puede sentirme ni yo a ella así que ese abrazo no fue nada yo le digo lo que siento por ella y los que estaban ahí.

Flash.— Gracias por tan buena vida, pero lo mejor de todo fuiste tú, tuve tantas aventuras pero ninguna se comparo a estar contigo, tu corazón, amabilidad y amor fueron todo lo que necesite para levantarme todo los días y luchar por lo que creía no quería irme si antes decirte te amo y gracias por amarme—decía el héroe mientras se despedía.

Iris.— Por favor no me dejes— Con sus ojos lleno de lagrimas expresaba sus sentimientos a su amor.

Jay garrick.— Barry— El primer flash decía con sus ojos lleno de lagrimas.

Wally West.— Cyborg rápido debemos salvarlo— Decían el joven héroe mientras veían a su amigo desvanecerse.

Cyborg .— Lo lamento no tengo idea que hacer perdóname Wally— Decían triste .

Linterna Verde.— Tal vez podríamos — Hablaba con desesperación.

Flash.— Gracias por todos mis amigos — decía sus últimas palabras mientras desaparecía como el viento.

Fin


End file.
